Castiel Plus Alcohol
by JjRavenclawFromDistrict11
Summary: Sam goes out to get dinner and Castiel pops into the Winchester's motel room drunk. Destiel ensues. This is one of the few ways I see Dean and Cas actually getting together because Dean is too stubborn and Cas is too focused.


**I haven't posted anything in a while, so I thought it was time to write a oneshot. I've become super obsessed with Supernatural (I've watched seasons 1-5 in about a month and a half) and Destiel so this is what I came up with. **

**Honestly, I think that Dean is too stubborn to ever make a move, and Castiel is too focused on work to do it, so this is one of the few ways that I see Destiel happening.**

…

_Castiel + Alcohol_

…

Sam had gone out for dinner. Their motel was in the middle of nowhere, so he had to drive a town over to get good food. Dean was sitting on his bed, puzzling over their current case, trying to put it together. Suddenly, an angel appeared.

"Cas?" Dean asked, though he knew by the trench coat that it was him.

Castiel turned around and walked over to Dean, stumbling over himself on the way. His eyes were unfocused and his movements uncoordinated. "Hey Dean," he slurred, "Heard you needed some help with the case."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Are you drunk?"

Castiel shrugged dramatically, admitting, "I might be," and started to lose his balance.

Dean leapt up and grabbed his shoulder to steady him. "Seriously, Cas?"

Castiel chuckled and Dean sighed in exasperation. "Dude, we really need your help with this. If you were gonna get plastered, the least you could've done is tell us. Or, I don't know, invite me. Being drunk is way more fun with someone else."

Dean realized his hand was still on Castiel's shoulder and took it off. Castiel looked at his shoulder, then at Dean. There was an odd look in his eyes, but he looked away and started walking to another part of the room, muttering, "No. No. Stop," to himself.

Dean followed him, "What is wrong with you?" Castiel ignored him, So Dean took the angel's shoulders and spun him around.

"Cas! What's your problem?"

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes in a way that made Dean feel really uncomfortable. Then Castiel's eyes moved a few inches down, studying another feature of Dean's face.

Suddenly, Castiel's arm shot out, pulling Dean's face toward him. Their lips touched, and Castiel's eyes closed happily. Dean's eyes opened wide and he pulled away.

"What the hell, Cas?"

Castiel's eyes burned with something, then. Determination, or maybe hunger. He grabbed Dean again, pressing their lips together with more force.

This time, Dean shoved him away. But before he could say another word, his body was shoved to the wall by an unseeable force. Dean looked at Castiel and grumbled, "You can't walk without falling, but you can do THAT?"

Castiel stalked over to Dean, who was now stuck against the wall. Once again, he pressed his lips to Dean's. For a brief moment, Dean tried to move away, but of course it didn't work. His heart was pounding in his ears. Dean closed his eyes and finally let the kiss happen. Only, as he let it happen, he found himself participating. His lips began to move against Castiel's, and he could feel the angel smile into the kiss.

Dean's stomach was twisting in on itself, constricting and making him feel lightheaded, like he'd forgotten to breathe. Had he? Suddenly, Dean couldn't remember when he took his last breath. He pulled back a centimeter and breathed, then immediately resumed the kiss.

Their mouths moved together, and Castiel sucked on Dean's lower lip, eliciting an unexpected groan from Dean. His mouth opened, as did Castiel's, and their tongues crashed together, exploring and tasting one another.

Dean realized his arms were free, and the thought crossed his mind that he might be able to break away. That thought was quickly silenced as Castiel's mouth moved to Dean's jaw and began working on it. Dean sucked in a startled breath and breathed, "Oh my God, Cas." Castiel didn't seem to notice.

Dean pulled the angel closer, so their bodies were smashed against each other. Dean took fistfuls of the trench coat in his hand and met Castiel's lips again. Castiel groaned, "Finally."

Dean's hips were grinding against Castiel, and both were moaning and panting. Dean felt hot all over. His heart was beating a million miles a minute. Castiel's hips started bucking forward.

Dean finally found some resolve and pulled away, though he was shaking. Breathing heavily, he said, "Cas, I don't… I can't… we can't…"

Castiel's eyes sobered for a second. He opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to find words. "I should go," he finally decided. Castiel disappeared into the air and Dean groaned.

"Damnit, Cas."

Dean's body was going haywire, so his did the only thing he could think to do. He went into the motel bathroom, locked the door, and satisfied his need. It happened quickly, and Dean couldn't help but picture Castiel while he took care of himself. When it was over, he had to bite his tongue to keep from crying the angel's name.

"Damn angels." He muttered.

Dean cleaned himself up and straightened his clothes. He walked out of the bathroom about the same time that Sam walked in the door with dinner.

"Hey Dean," he greeted. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Dean suppressed the memory of what had just transpired and replied, "Not really. What did you get?"

"Hot wings."

Dean almost laughed. "No shit? I was actually having a craving for those."

…

**REVIEW!**


End file.
